


A Little Cold

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, could be read as friends or romantic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Zbornaks rarely get sick, but it really takes them out when they do. So fighting with Peepers over a planet can be a bit difficult when you're sick. It's a good thing his one eye is observant.





	A Little Cold

**Author's Note:**

> yo whats poppin i'll never die on the WOY hype train

It all started with a sneeze, and then a small coughing fit, and finally a slip of her own feet, and Sylvia was on the ground, hardly five minutes into a fight with Peepers. The rest of the watchdogs were more than occupied with whatever fun activities Wander set up for them, and Hater was busy chasing Wander, practically wearing blinders while running after him. So Peepers was the only one really putting up a fight, only to watch Sylvia sneeze her way to the ground.

“Uhh…” Peepers mumbled, fists frozen midair and still in a crouching position. The shock of watching Sylvia trip over her own feet simply froze him in place.

“Ugh-” Sylvia huffed, rubbing her nose with her forearm and slowly-shakingly- getting back up, “Ignore that.”

“Please, this isn’t even a fair fight anymore.” Peepers said tauntingly, finally unfreezing and crossing his arms. A risky move with Sylvia, but he doubted he’d get any repercussions.

“Yeah, ‘cause I could take you out any second!” Sylvia retorted, but her voice was distorted by a stuffed nose.

“Listen, Sylvia, as much as I’d like to fight you, I think you need a _break_.” Peepers ordered. He was a ruthless villain, sure, but not heartless.

Sylvia gave him a deadly glare for a moment, then huffed loudly and plopped back down.

“You better be grateful,” She grumbled at him, supporting her chin with her fist, “Zbornak’s rarely get sick, so this is the only thing keeping you from broken bones right now.”

Peepers couldn’t help but roll his eye. Lately, their fights have hardly left more than a handful of bruises. Even though the two of them could absolutely deal some heavy damage, there was something… almost social about these fights, nowadays.

So in his good social manners, Peepers walked over and plopped down right next to her.

“Didn’t your little _buddy_notice? I’m surprised he let you out of his sight.” Peepers said, relaxing on the ground.

“Yeah,” She shrugged, “He’s been trying to get me to rest, drink all this soup he’s been making, eat all these veggies and stuff, but I think he’s just excited to see Hater after so long.”

Peepers nodded slightly, staring off at the watchdogs in the distance, who seemed to be playing air hockey.

“I know his weird magic freakshow hat has everything, but do you like, need medicine or something?” He offered after much silent consideration.

Sylvia let out a quick breath of laughter.

“Nah, I’ll be better after some sleep I’m sure. As long as it doesn’t rain where I’m sleeping, that is.”

“Can’t you just make some shelter or something?” Peepers asked, well versed himself in wildlife survival.

“Nah, we rarely stay in one spot long enough to make the effort even slightly worth it.” She waved the idea off.

They went silent again for a while, interrupted only by a few sniffs and coughs.

“The ship has a roof.” Peepers said quietly, but directly. It wasn’t the type of tone you could question, almost like it was an order. But the volume was the only thing that clued Sylvia in to his nerves.

She smirked silently and nodded.

“It sure does.” She said. It wasn’t necessarily a promise on either side, but it meant that Peepers would let the security on the ship take the night off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired yall lol


End file.
